User talk:Demon Razgriz
Leave all messages here. Or else. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 12:40, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Your welcome and yes I would love to become an admin. And if we do become admins I will ( and I am sure you will too) do every thing I can to get us reconized. I do have a few ideas. I am also a memeber on Halopedia so I have been asking around if anyone has ever played Mercenaries. I most of the people have said yes. so I think that I could get some of them to come over here like I did. Another way I have in mind is that I have my own personal IRC channel (see My website). I could advertise on that. As you can see I really want to help this wiki (much like you). Please hasten to get us admins powers. And if the people at wiki only want one admin here you can take it (you can always grant me status later). -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 14:50, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Main Page You might have noticed that I have changed the main page format. If you do no like it please just tell me. Please do not edit it. It is just a test. I will probaly change it back. I what do you think, should we keep it? -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 16:30, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok I will get to work. If you have any sugestions just tell me and I will add and probaly do it. Thanks for the help. -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 21:56, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ok I said I work on the main page and I did. How so you like it? It is not entirley finished. I am hopefully goin to put a thing that tracts the site activity (sorta like the thing on the side bar we have now. Tell me is you like the main page or if you do not. -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 15:36, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh if you can change the logo you must be an admin!! glad you liked the page. Oh by the way is there any chance of me becomeing an admin too? Just asking -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 21:56, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey wait I checked the user list and you do not have sysop. wtf??? How did you change the logo? -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 01:22, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Hey I put a box on the main page where you can create ypur own article. do you like it or should i put the logo back? -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 00:56, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Ok thanks. Good job too you too with that page with all the stuff in mercs 1. hey do you have mercs 2 yet? -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 01:04, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::well that no good we shold become admins before anyone else has that dude even made an edit here? i just made hime featured user cos i thought he had potential cause he asked a preetty good question the the main page disscusion. oh and mercs 2 is really good a bit complicated too though ut still really goog. -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 01:09, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Hey hey just want to say keep up the good work. You are the main surce of this wikis pages. Keep working hard! -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 17:19, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh and by the way when are we going to get to be admns??? -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 17:21, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh ok thanks dude -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 01:02, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the talk, man. I'll try and help out as often as I can (I'm LOADED with schoolwork). I might not be available 100% of the time, but just drop me a line and I'll see what I can do. -M249SAW No prob, once a week is a piece of cake. -M249SAW Hey, it's me again. Are those Mercs 2 cheats for both systems or for just the PS3? I tried them on my 360 and nothing happened. Could you check into this matter? -M249SAW More admin crap lol k If you noticed i changed the skin. it does not show a logo so i just put our logo on the main page. is that ok with you? -- 21:58, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :whoops sorry was not loged in lol -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 21:59, 3 September 2008 (UTC) well okay screw that stuff i jsut said i am still working on getting the wiki back into the one skin. go on the irc -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 19:56, 18 September 2008 (UTC) link could you give me the link on where to change this wikis logo. i can not find it and i am changing the skin (or at least trying lol) so i need to make a new logo ( a smaller one) thanks -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 15:15, 20 September 2008 (UTC)